


New Year's Night

by comeonbalfe



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't take it serious I was just having fun, F/M, I'm not good at writing fics based on actual events, NSFW, One-Shot, RPF, Set around 2013-2014, So here have some fluff from 7 years ago, Winter fairytale, new year fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonbalfe/pseuds/comeonbalfe
Summary: They had one hour before New Year to fix the little mess they made.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	New Year's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, shippers and believers and everyone who eventually find themselves on this page!
> 
> ***
> 
> New year - new samcait fics! Let me be the first to throw one at you. Hope you like it and it makes you smile. 
> 
> Took me almost 12 hours to get it finished. Quick and simple, but has been on my mind for a while. Thanks to my beta, always.

***

It was 11:00 p.m. and Caitríona was sitting in her kitchen with a glass of champagne on ice in one hand and her phone in the other. It was the last day of the year, and that was not how she imagined spending it. 

  
  


She was alone in her new apartment, no lights on except the lighting on her little Christmas tree and a couple of candles. She was alone, and she didn’t want to see anyone. Didn’t need anyone, except one person. But, _he_ was not there. She didn’t know where he was. She didn’t know if he cared at all, and she felt miserable. 

  
  


And mad. 

And, just...pathetic. 

She also knew that it was her fault. 

  
  


Fireworks that her neighbors were setting off outside annoyed her, too loud and too...festive. She didn’t want to hear or see anything that would approach the festiveness of any kind. The only sound that wouldn’t get on her nerves would be the sound of a text message. Or a phone call. Or a knock on the door. 

  
  


Anything. 

  
  


Squeezing her phone tight with her fingers, she put a glass on the table and felt a tear falling from her eye and rolling down her cheek. She immediately brushed it away, opened the messages app on her phone and started typing.

_Where are you?_

No. She can’t send that.

Delete. 

  
  


_Can you call me?_

Pathetic. 

Delete.

  
  


Nervous and annoyed with herself, she quickly took the last sip of her drink and threw the empty glass in the sink. She got up from the chair and looked out the window. The streets were empty, dark, and it started snowing. Taking a deep breath, she briefly glanced at her phone screen before she opened the app again, finally typed a message and hit send.

  
  


_Please, come back._

  
  


Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Sam was sitting in his car in front of a small grocery store where he just bought himself a bottle of whisky. He didn’t know where to go, he only knew it was past 11:00 p.m., and, most certainly, he was gonna spend the New year by himself with his favorite drink. He didn’t want to go home and be alone there, either. The fireworks could have been great company for him if only they weren't so loud and blinding.

  
  


He was processing what had happened a couple of hours ago when he felt the vibration of the phone in his back pocket. Grunting, he pulled the phone out of the pocket and stared at the screen.

  
  


Knowing whom the message might have come from, he reluctantly opened the app and read it. Frowning, he read it again and threw the phone on a passenger seat, hit the gas and turned the wheel.

  
  


It was 11:30 p.m. 

Seeing the ‘read’ receipt but not getting any reply within 20 minutes, Caitriona put on her boots, grabbed her coat and a scarf, and hastily left the apartment. Cold snowflakes instantly crawled into the space between her neck and the scarf, making her shiver. For a second she regretted that she left home in such a nasty weather, but she knew she couldn’t stay alone in her empty apartment anymore. 

  
  


Walking down the empty streets and constantly fighting back the angry tears, she soon approached the nearest park and sat on the cold bench. Still squeezing her phone in the pocket, she pulled it out when she felt the vibration. Hoping for it to be the text or a call from the person she needed most, she got sad and her smile faded away when she looked at the screen.

“Hi, mom,” she replied, trying her best not to burst into tears hearing that familiar and loving voice of her beloved mother.

“Hi, darling! How are you, child?”

“I’m...umm, I’m good, mom, how are you? How is everyone?”

“Good, too. It’s 10 minutes before the New Year there, isn’t it? Happy New Year, baby.” Her mother’s voice was concerned, but so warm and caring at the same time it almost made Caitriona cry into her phone.

“Happy New Year, mom.” She said and her voice broke. “I miss you all so much.”

“What’s wrong, darling? Are you crying? Is everything alright?”

“I’m okay, just...”

“Is Sam with you?” 

The question that hit Caitriona right in the chest.

“Umm, no, he’s not with me. I’m...alone. I'm alone and I don't know where he is.”

“But, you told me you were gonna spend New Year’s together? What happened?” 

“Nothing. We had a fight, and he...left.”

“How could he leave? Wait, I hear the cars' sounds. Where are you?”

“I’m just...outside. He left because I told him to.” She paused and looked around herself, wiping away the tears. “I think I love him, mom. I love him more than anything.”

“Oh, baby. Then, you should tell him that. Before it’s too late. It is important to tell the people you love how much you love them, while they can still hear you."

  
  


“I know, mom. I know. I’m gonna be fine. I’ll figure it out. I have to fix it. And, I will fix it. I will do something. I have to… Thank you for calling me, it really means a lot. Please, hug everyone for me and tell them that I miss them. And, Happy New Year.”

“I’m worrying about you, child, please, call me tomorrow!”

“I will! I love you. Bye.” 

She ended the call smiling at the thought of her mother quoting Grey’s anatomy to her, and put the phone back in her pocket. Shivering from the wind she saw people began to gather on the bridge to watch the fireworks. She had no choice but to get up from the bench and join the noisy crowd, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. She checked the time, it was 11:58 p.m., two more minutes until the new year. Coming closer to the railing, she leaned on and that was when she felt the hands wrapping around her waist. She quickly turned around and came face to face with her unexpected companion.

“Sam… My god, what are you doing here?” She breathed out and her lips started to tremble.

“I was driving when I saw you sitting alone on that bench, crying, and...” He started, but she wouldn’t let him finish, she threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his neck.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I missed you...” She was crying and pressing herself closer to him. “I missed you so much, Sam...”

“Hey, hey it’s okay… Cait… It was just like what, 3 hours?” He said with a smile and breathed in her hair, wrapping his hands around her back. “You’re shaking so hard...”

“I’m cold. Freezing. And, I missed you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She looked at him with teary eyes and jumped when the first explosions of fireworks thundered in the sky. People around them started to shout, hug and kiss each other, screaming Happy New Year’s to each other, and drinking from their glasses.

“Happy New Year, Caitriona...” He said, and she could barely hear him, but she was able to read his lips. 

Staring into his eyes, she said what she should. “I… I love you.”

Sam stared at her in shock, “Wwhat?”

“I love you. I love you, Sam. I thought I was gonna be alone on this New Year’s Day, and then...”

“Let’s get out of here, please, it’s too loud and this place is too crowded,” he didn’t let her continue with her speech as he took her hand, and they quickly quit the bridge.

“Sam, I...”

“What did you say?” He asked, concerned, just to make sure he heard her right.

“I said _I love you_.” She repeated herself and lowered her eyes, still shaking from the cold weather, hoping she did the right thing, and she wouldn’t regret it later. “You’re, like, not gonna say anything?”

“When did you know?” He asked her instead.

“Not so long ago… Last week, maybe… When we were in Paris. When you were sleeping, I woke up first, and looked at you. And, I just… knew.”

He smiled and leaned closer, pressed his forehead against hers. “I loved you long before that.”

Now it was Caitriona’s turn to get surprised. “You must be kidding,” she laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I don’t know. Just wanted to… wait?” He teased.

“You fool,” she pushed him away but immediately grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pressed her mouth to his. “I’m gonna kiss you right now.” She felt him smile as she started kissing him, and he hugged her. Snowing intensified and the fireworks finally ended. There was just the two of them and the snow falling and melting on their flushed cheeks as they kept kissing passionately, melting in each other’s arms.

He ran his fingers through her soft hair, and she grabbed his neck, deepening the kiss. It was warming, comforting, loving and she couldn’t get enough. His hands were now roaming down her back and rested on her waist, grasping her closer.

Sam broke the kiss first and looked at Caitriona, who seemed so small and vulnerable standing in front of him, still trembling a bit. “You are so beautiful, with your red cheeks, big eyes and little snowflakes on your wild hair… I love you, Cait.” He said and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. “Let’s get in the car. Let’s go home.”

Caitriona nodded and followed him. The streets were now almost completely empty, but everything was covered in fresh snow, perfect white, clean and calming. She took a moment to admire this rare thing and took a few pictures to send them to her mom later, when she heard Sam calling her.

“Cait, I have bad news.” He said and frowned. “The car won't start.”

“Oh, no... Fuck...” She muttered. “Are you sure?”

“Yeep! We are doomed to spend this night here,” he answered and closed his eyes. “Why did you have to go so far from home? We can’t even walk there because it’s snowing so hard I can’t see the road!”

“Excuse me?! So it’s my fault? You could have called or texted, when I was actually _home_ , waiting for you to answer me.” She snapped.

“Waiting for me?” He laughed. “You kicked me out, and said you didn’t want to see me anymore!” He snapped back. “Don’t make it look like it’s all _my_ fault, again.”

“You know what? I don’t wanna fight again. It’s New Year’s Day, and I’ve been bloody freezing for an hour already. I’m gonna go home. On my feet. Alone.”

“No, you are not going anywhere alone! It’s night, it’s snowing, and it’s dangerous. Get in the car.”

“The car that won’t start?” She said sarcastically and turned on her heels.

“I said get in the car,” he ran after her and grabbed her by the arm. “Please.”

She felt stupid and childish, acting like a pained teenager. Looking at his pleading face, she said calmly. “Fine.”

They sat in the car, and he handed her his bottle of whisky. “It will make you warm, I think. Your hands are like ice. And, admit it, sitting in this car is way better than being outside, you know?”

Sam was right, and Caitriona felt nothing but guilt. “Yes. I’m sorry. I don’t wanna fight anymore. Even over small things. Every time we fight, I feel like… Like, I’m gonna lose you forever.”

“Apparently, we can't be mad at each other for more than 3 hours," he smirked and touched her cheek. "You won’t lose me, Cait. No way we will lose each other over a fight that’s more childish than-”

“Move in with me. I want it. Please. I want to live together. I don’t want you to come and go. I want you to move in with me, Sam.”

He smiled as he turned to look at her, and saw nothing but pure love on her pretty face. “Okay. I will move in with you. Promise me you won't yell at me again.”

"I won't. I promise." Happy, she took his face in her hands and kissed him again. Hungrily, sloppily. Her kisses were demanding and exigent. The heat was starting to rise inside her, and she felt it going down and finding its place between her legs. She couldn’t contain the moans that were already escaping her throat while his hands started unconsciously circling her back. She brought her lips to his ear. “Sam...” She breathed out and kissed his earlobe. “I want...”

“Right here?” He stared at her and judging by the serious look on her face, he knew there was no room for jokes.

“Get on the back seat and take off your clothes,” she demanded as she began taking off her own clothes starting from the bottoms. He did as he was told, moving to the back seat of his car, undressing. In less than half a minute her skirt and stockings were on the floor. Wearing now nothing but her sweater and underwear, she clumsily crawled onto his lap.

“Someone’s gonna see us, Cait,” Sam still hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“You’re joking, right? Who will see us? It’s past midnight and the streets are empty! It’s New Year’s night, Sam. And, I want you to have sex with me. Right now, right here.” The statement was as clear as the snow outside, and her lips were on his again. He moaned into her mouth as she situated herself on top of him. Constantly breaking the kisses she helped him get rid of his jumper and undershirt.

Taking off her sweater and a tank-top, she revealed her bare breasts and peaky, rose nipples that were already seeking attention. Sam’s mouth watered when he pressed his face to her soft chest and started to cover it with wet and desperate kisses. She rested her hands on his shoulders, lightly brushing her fingertips against his neck, starting to get lost in a moment. He had to stop for a second again, to lift off the seat and unzip his jeans. Caitriona helped him tug them down his legs along with his boxer briefs. She couldn't see his cock in the darkness of the car, but she felt it touch her thigh while he got back to the seat.

“Come here...” He whispered as he helped her take off the last piece of clothing that was separating them from each other. Doing her best to situate herself on top of him in this tiny space, she felt her heart start racing in her chest in anticipation of this absolutely new experience. He started to palm her breasts with one hand, his other found its way to her ass, and he slowly guided her closer to himself. Not wasting any more time, they looked into each other’s eyes as she slid down his length and they both groaned in pleasure.

“So good...” she breathed out as she started to ride him. “This is so...hot.”

“You’re so tight… Yes, so good, baby… But… It’s still…so…uncomfortable...” He kept complaining.

“Shut up and enjoy the ride.” She cut him off as she kept riding him, biting her bottom lip, squeezing him with all she had in her. She moved up and down his length until she felt his cock twitch inside her. “You’re close, huh, aren’t you?” She teased him.

“Yess… Will you…come with me? Please, Cait...”

“I... Yes, yes, just...touch me, please...”

His left hand cupped her ass as he pressed her closer to himself. His right hand moved between their bodies, he found her throbbing clit and pressed his fingers there. She arched her back at this long awaited touch. Drowning in her wetness he started circling and pressing, pushing and tweaking her clit and they moaned out loud simultaneously. She leaned back to him and captured his mouth with her own. Her soft and slightly curly hair tickled his face, but he didn’t mind.

“Cait, I can’t anymore, I’m gonna come...”

“Me too, let it go, give it to me...”

He didn’t know if it was the look on her face or her raspy voice that finally pushed him over the edge. Watching him come underneath her, seeing the expression of pure pleasure on his face, she barely kept it in herself before her own release washed her over, and she screamed and clung to him tightly. Both were left breathless, their hearts were beating against one another when she fell on top of him, kissing his neck as he caressed her back. A few moments later, she finally moved aside, and he pulled out to sit next to her. She kissed him again and rested her forehead against his, caressing his cheek with her hand.

“You said it was too uncomfortable here… What do you say now?” She asked, teasing.

“I take back what I said.” Sam laughed and hugged her closer. “Jeez, I really hope no one saw us.”

He couldn’t really see that, but Caitriona rolled her eyes at him. “Stop thinking about that. There’s no soul outside. Trust me. You know what? We need to get dressed. And, you need to try to start the car again. I don’t feel like spending the rest of this night in the middle of nowhere. Besides, I wanna get home and continue what we started here… In _our_ bed.”

He smirked as he started to get dressed. “As you say.”

“And, Sam, one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“Happy New Year.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
